


Frenético

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Español | Spanish, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Frenético

Steve estaba frenético.

Mientras estuvo con los SEAL, dependía de un plan elaborado de principio a fin, donde cualquier cambio había sido considerado de antemano y contaba con una estrategia determinada para seguir adelante.

Lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor era el caos total. Un muy bien planeado caos, tal vez, pero del que no tenía referencia alguna con la cual guiarse y que parecía armado para mantenerlo completamente aislado, ciego, sordo y desorientado.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: la gobernadora era parte de ello y esa certeza era que le tenía en ese momento con las entrañas hechas nudo por la furia de su traición y su propia estupidez por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Desde el momento en que vio el viejo buró en la oficina de la mansión de la gobernadora, todo su mundo se redujo a encontrar una forma de conectar todos los hilos sueltos y asegurarse que el inicio de la madeja viniera directamente de ella.

No contaba con que Danny y el resto de su equipo parecían no estar de acuerdo con él.

Y ahora se habían quedado sin su testigo y todo iba acomodándose en su cabeza; la relación de la gobernadora con Noshimuri, la conexión de éste con Hesse y por ende con Wo Fat.

El sólo pensar que ella estuviera involucrada en la muerte de sus padres bastaba para poner patas arriba su mundo. Ella, quien le había pedido que organizara un equipo especial para mantener el orden en la isla, dándole los medios, el alcance y la inmunidad necesarios para hacer el trabajo, manteniéndolo bajo su control directo, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y la verdad había estado frente a él desde el principio.

Danny hablaba en voz baja, conciente del hecho de estar rodeados por una docena de agentes de la policía, tratando de hacerle ver que no podían hacer nada hasta no tener suficientes pruebas; pruebas indiscutibles sobre la participación de la gobernadora en la muerte de Laura Hills y de su testigo.

Trató de controlar su voz, pero eran demasiadas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, dejándolo de nuevo en un callejón sin salida, sin nada más que esa sospecha que estaba devorándole las entrañas.

Necesitaba pruebas y nadie, ni siquiera Danny, iban a detenerlo para conseguirlas.

+*+*+**+*+*+

No recordaba como había llegado conduciendo a su casa, aun confundido por haber encontrado la confirmación de sus sospechas. Nada más llegar, se encerró con llave y se preparó para una larga noche de vigilia, porque estaba seguro de que Wo Fat tenía algo planeado para él y no pensaba dejar que lo tomara por sorpresa de nuevo.

Estaba sentado en el piso junto a la puerta, con un termo de té fuerte y el arma lista en sus manos. Los ojos le ardían por falta de sueño, por las lágrimas que no dejaba que pasaran más allá de sus pestañas. No había comido en horas y la bilis de la rabia estaba quemándole las entrañas, que sentía retorcérsele por dentro.

Estaba furioso, se sentía solo y perdido, no sabía en quien podía confiar.

Entonces escucho que alguien metía la llave en su cerradura y abría la puerta, Se puso de pie de un salto y con el arma por delante, empujó dentro de la casa al recién llegado.

\- ¡Hey, hey! – Danny se tambaleó un poco y el par de six de cervezas que llevaba en las manos, se balanceó peligrosamente al filo de la mesa, donde éste las dejo caer, tratando de defenderse del inesperado ataque. – ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

\- ¿Es mucho pedir que por al menos una vez en tu vida, toques esa puerta antes de entrar? – Steve le hablaba con los dientes apretados, sosteniendo el arma con la que intentaba recalcar sus palabras.

\- ¿Cuándo he tocado a la puerta? ¿qué significa la emboscada? ¿por qué estás vestido como ninja? – Steve alzó las manos en un gesto de desesperación ante la andanada de preguntas.

\- Dime que no irrumpiste en la mansión de la gobernadora…

\- La llave lo abría, Danny… -

Le contó todo lo que había descubierto, esperando que le creyera, buscando desesperadamente que alguien entendiera lo que eso significaba.

Laura Hills era otra más en la lista de personas que sufrían las consecuencias de su relación con Wo Fat y la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

+*+*+**+*+*+

Danny se había dejado caer pesadamente en el sofá, abriendo una cerveza y dándole un buen trago, aparentemente buscando una forma de resolver todo ese embrollo que se traían entre manos.

Steve seguía sintiendo el correr acelerado de la sangre por sus venas, esa opresión en el pecho que no le había abandonado desde que todo había comenzado. Tener a Danny ahí era una bocanada de aire fresco, pero ni eso era suficiente para hacerle perder el ímpetu que le había mantenido en movimiento por casi veinticuatro horas seguidas.

Se acercó para tomar una cerveza, pero la mano de Danny atrapando su muñeca le detuvo.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo o que dormiste? – Danny se puso de pie sin soltar su muñeca, arrastrándolo hasta la cocina, donde le obligó a sentarse, para después abrir el refrigerador y buscar en las alacenas algo con que prepararle algo de comer.

Steve deseaba relajarse, dejar que Danny se hiciera cargo de la situación, que tomara algo de la presión que pesaba sobre sus hombros y poder respirar libremente por un momento.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo. No todavía.

Tomó el vaso de leche y el sándwich que Danny puso frente a él y comió sin decir palabra, conciente de su mirada sobre él, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo hizo para aliviar la preocupación de Danny más que por otra cosa. Tal vez si éste veía que cooperaba, se iría y le dejaría solo, para seguir planeando como iba a hacer para enfrentar a la gobernadora.

\- Si crees que voy a dejarte solo esta noche, estás completamente fuera de tus cabales, Steven. - Danny dio otro trago a su cerveza y tomó un sándwich para sí. – Todo el día has andado como hámster en drogas y no voy a dejar que te enfrentes a la gobernadora y a Wo Fat en ese estado.

Steve sintió la furia creciendo dentro de su pecho. ¿Quién se creía Danny que era para ir a hablarle de ese modo?

\- Danny, aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo, pero creo que…-

\- Me importa un comino lo que creas. Sinceramente, en éste momento en particular, me parece que eres incapaz de pensar con claridad y si pretendes seguir con esa idea de ir tras la gobernadora, considero que es imperativo que te detengas un momento, te calmes, duermas una cuantas horas y hagas exactamente lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo? – Danny volvió a la sala para ir por las cervezas que metió en el refrigerador, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Steve.

\- Nos tomaremos un par de cervezas, hablaremos de esto con calma, te irás a dormir y mañana podremos armar un plan de acción con el resto del equipo. – Le puso una cerveza en la mano y lo empujó hacía la sala, pero Steve se resistió, dejando la botella sobre la barra de la cocina y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se dispuso a enfrentar a Danny.

\- No.

\- No. – Danny repitió la negativa y le miró fijamente. – Puedo obligarte a hacerlo, McGarrett. Puedo noquearte y esposarte a la cama si es necesario; pero espero que no lleguemos a eso. – Steve rió de buena gana ante sus palabras.

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentes, Danno. – Dio unos pasos hacia él, dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

\- ¿Así van a ser las cosas, Steve? ¿en serio? – Steve siguió caminando, completamente cegado por la rabia que la actitud y las palabras de Danny provocaban en él. Necesitaba descargarse con algo o alguien y Danny estaba ahí y se lo había buscado.

\- Anda, muéstrame que toda esa bravuconería de Jersey no es solo palabrería, Danno… - apenas había terminado de decir su nombre cuando el puño de Danny fue a estrellarse con su quijada, seguido de un golpe en el estómago que le hizo doblarse por el dolor y lo inesperado del ataque. Otro golpe en el rostro le hizo caer de rodillas y Danny aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerle las esposas y pasarle un brazo por el cuello, tratando de sofocarlo e inmovilizarlo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Espero que esto sirva para que entiendas que no estás en condiciones de salir y enfrentar a nadie. – Steve trató de liberarse por un momento más, hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de Danny, en señal de rendición.

\- ¿Vas a hacerme caso, uh? – Steve asintió con la cabeza y Danny apartó lentamente su brazo de su garganta. Sin quitarle las esposas, lo ayudo a levantarse y lo guió hacia la planta de arriba, donde lo condujo hasta su habitación, haciéndolo sentarse sobre la cama.

\- Voy a quitarte las esposas ¿de acuerdo? – Le obligó a mirarle a la cara y Steve le sostuvo la mirada, aun retador, pero visiblemente menos alterado que unos momentos atrás. – Pero antes de hacerlo quiero que consideres esto: no estás solo Steve. Vamos a resolver esto juntos, pero necesito que estés en control de tus emociones. No voy a intentar esta estupidez de golpearte de nuevo, no soy un idiota, pero no voy a dudar en utilizar mi arma para detenerte si intentas atacarme de nuevo. – Puso ambas manos en su rostro, para obligarle a mirarlo y Steve cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto, tratando de controlar su respiración, de tomar de nuevo las riendas de su cuerpo y tratar de calmarse un poco.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Steve, te lo prometo. Descansemos un poco y mañana pensaremos en esto, fría y serenamente, ¿de acuerdo? – Danny espero hasta que lo vio más relajado y le besó suavemente en la frente. – Promete que no vas a matarme cuando te quite las esposas.

Steve seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Danny había resultado ser la única persona capaz de sacarlo de ese frenesí en el que se había dejado atrapar y no sabía como agradecérselo.

\- Lo prometo, Danny. – Abrió lo ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su compañero muy cerca del suyo, sintiendo su respiración sobre su piel junto con una especie de consuelo en su presencia a su lado, en sus manos sobre su rostro y en esos ojos azules que le miraban con preocupación. – No voy a matarte cuando me quites las esposas.

\- Muy bien… - Los pulgares de Danny acariciaban sus sienes, en un gesto natural, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y Steve sintió algo que se le removía por dentro. Era la fuerza del cariño que sentía por su compañero y que veía reflejado en el hombre frente a él. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Danny apartó sus manos de su rostro y se colocó a su espalda, para proceder a quitarle las esposas. Steve masajeó sus manos, adoloridas por la falta de circulación y Danny se apartó unos cuantos pasos de él, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Intenta dormir, yo estaré abajo, revisaré que todo esté cerrado y me echaré en el sofá. – Dio unos pasos hacía la puerta, aparentemente incómodo con la situación. – Ni siquiera se te ocurra tratar de escaparte, ya te dije que no dudaré en dispararte si intentas algo…

\- Danny… - Steve se puso de pie y se le acercó. – Quédate aquí, ¿si? – Señaló la cama e intentó mirarlo a la cara, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada. – Acuéstate conmigo, por favor. Necesito… - No pudo seguir hablando y se quedó ahí, de pie, con la vista fija en el piso.

\- De acuerdo. – Danny caminó hacia él y Steve contuvo el aliento. Danny pasó de largo y comenzó a destender la cama, para después quitarse la placa y la cartuchera y comenzar a desvestirse. – Nos quedan unas cinco horas y no sé tu, pero yo estoy agotado.

Ambos se desvistieron en silencio, sin mirarse. Se metieron a la cama y Danny se acomodó, dándole la espalda. Steve estaba acostado boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos, demasiado conciente de la presencia silenciosa de Danny a su lado.

\- Hey, Steve, está bien. – Danny buscó su mano y lo atrajo hacia él. Colocó el brazo de Steve sobre su cintura y acomodó su espalda contra su pecho. – Aquí estoy. – Puso su mano sobre la de Steve, como si estuviera dándole permiso de acercarse y éste estrecho el abrazo y puso su rostro contra la nuca de Danny, respirando con calma por primera vez en lo que parecían días, perdiéndose en el olor y el calor de su piel, dejando que sus labios acariciaran su cuello, la raíz de sus cabellos.

\- Danno… - Danny entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre su cintura y no dijo nada más. Un momento después, estaba completamente dormido. Steve trató de mantenerse despierto un poco más, queriendo alargar ese momento cuanto fuera posible, pero el cansancio del día pudo más que él y un instante después se quedó dormido también.


End file.
